


In Hydra's Clutches

by Minionmomo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AssholeThirdWheel, Bitchslapping, ClintToTheRescue, F/M, Jealous Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionmomo/pseuds/Minionmomo
Summary: Reader is undercover with the worst S.H.I.E.L.D. agent since Peggy Carter and Howard Stark established the organisation. Said agent is quite enjoying his situation, taking full advantage of it while Clint fears for the safety of Reader (HONESTLY THAT IS THE ONLY REASON HE IS NOT JEALOUS). Until finally Reader is in big trouble and Clint of course is there to save the day.





	1. Part 1: Jealousy

He didn't like the mission, not one bit but it had to be done. You were suppose to be undercover and that's the part of the mission he hated the most since you had an overly arrogant partner. Said partner was supposed to be your boyfriend that was also supposed to be very loyal towards HYDRA. Clint had to do his own sort of undercover where he would have to meet you and him or sometimes just one of you at a bar, café or restaurant irregularly as if he was one of your best friends you hung out with a lot but at these events you traded info.

Tonight was the first time and you and your partner, Jimmy -his undercover name-, was supposed to meet Clint after just the first week of the mission. Jimmy was obnoxious, cocky and generally annoying, it would've been okay if this was how he acted for the sake of the mission but he was _always_ like this. Sometimes you wondered why SHIELD hired him because the guy was clumsy and had very little stealth. Sure he was a big, fit guy that could punch someone but it took more brains than muscle to be an agent.

You didn't know how you were going to survive this month so you looked forward to the times you would see Clint. Hawkeye as most people refered to him was silent and observing which was a nice contrast to your current partner and his presence was nice since he didn't try to kiss you like Jim does. If you were truly honest you wouldn't mind if Clint had to play the boyfriend for a month. Either 'Jimmy' was taking this cover way over board or he was taking advantage of the fact that he got to play girlfriend with you. He had flirted with you on a regular basis before the mission was assigned so you knew the latter was probably more accurate.

Once you finally reached the very casual hang out restaurant place, you were feeling better already as you saw Agent Barton who waved you over. "(y/u/n)!" Clint exclaimed it, you were surprised by his cheery mood then you remembered, that's the 'cover' talking. "Hi, Sammy." You smiled brightly genuinely glad to see the guy. Clint embraced you in a very rare hug and shook Jim's hand. You sat across from Clint and you both almost irritably sighed when he put an arm around your shoulder.

You were quite beautiful if Clint had to admit it himself and although he didn't know you as well as he'd liked to, he thought that the guy that was sitting next to you was so undeserving of your time. It was jealousy to the point where he was almost envious of Jimmy. Clint knew you were smart and the irritable 'why him?' with a scrunched up face you had given to Director Fury, told him he didn't really need to worry about Jimmy too much. Still he wished he could trade places.

It wasn't until after dinner that you finally got rid of Jimmy. "Hey babe, you mind if I go get a few drinks?" He asked. "Knock yourself out, just not literally because I will leave your ass out on the street." You told him like you usually joked but your expression was so fixed that Clint believed you'd actually do it (He kinda hoped you had cause to do it too).

"Handful?" Clint asked when he caught you glaring at the guy walking off. "Like you wouldn't believe." You said. "How's work?" Clint asked casually. "Like the work hate the people." You stated, he knew this meant: You're making connections with people in HYDRA. "Jimmy's a bit underpaid though." HYDRA was up to something big, Clint deciphered.

"How's your cat doing? What's her name again?" Clint asked this was his way of asking if you were okay. "(y/n)." Clint gave you a look after the risky move to give the non existent cat your own name. You didn't mean to you just paniced. "She's fine." You said casually, he nodded but he didn't seem to quite believe you. After all this was your first undercover mission.

You were the best of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech geeks which is why you were brought on this mission and you had expressed before to Agent Barton that you were in fact quite nervous. Techs never did undercover work unless it was really necessary. Fury had assured you that you were SHIELD's most prised engineer -among other things- and that he would make sure you're safe. Although you did believe that you were one of SHIELD's most prised engineers unmodestly -I mean, come on you finsihed top of your class at Harvard and you were barely twenty at the time, for pete's sake- but you weren't sure you believed they could assure your safety, it was just something said to boost someone's confidence. You also slightly complained when they paired you up with this asshole when you could've done all of this with Clint alone.

Jim dropped down next to you not taking care of his pint of beer and all you felt was the liquid seeping through your white blouse. "Oh, damn, sorry." He said suddenly, Clint just rolled his eyes at Jim. "Hey look at the bright side, atleast your outfits a little more sexy now." SMACK! Everyone in your proximity stared and Clint sweared if you hadn't done anything he would've. A red hand sat on Jim's cheek where you had hit him across the face.

You stood up from the table without any words or even a glance towards the guy. If Jim didn't have the car keys he would've been walking home.

"Women. Am I right?" Jim said obnoxiously to Clint, who wanted to punch him, again. From the Hawkeye's hard stare, Jim's laughter died and he stood and followed (Y/n). There was one thing that Jim thought really ruined this mission for him and that was Hawkeye. The dude was very creepy and quite scarry, Jim just hoped the agent didn't blow up everything, this was his big chance. Finally had her in his grasp.

You were relieved to hear the next day that the whole public thing last night and a clear view through your apartment window that had shown you pushing Jimmy out of the main bedroom with a pillow and the cat (who had suddenly just been there when you returned, thank you S.HI.I.E.L.D for the continous tracks you cover up) in his arms had prompted S.H.I.E.L.D to order that your and Clint's meetings look affair-ish so that there be more motive to see him more often. All you had to do was 'pretend' to get into a fight with Jimmy and leave to meet up with him. That would be so easy you could do it the whole day- but unfortunatley you were warned it should only happen once or twice.

It wasn't until the last week of your mission that problems arose. You had to work late into the night, something you tried to avoid because you obviously didn't like HYDRA but there was nothing for it. You called Jim to let him know he should meet up with Clint on his own and you'll let him know when you would get home from work.

You worked in an open office and everyone had the same computer -with a processing power of only 3.50 GHz, ugg... cringe- and each desk was identical. You were trying to not let nostalgia consume you as you missed your own work space at SHIELD when the last person in the office left, this made you more weary. You picked up your phone and casually texted Clint: **Sorry I can't make it, working late at the office**. You sent, knowing full well he would easily know what you mean.

You tried not to let the two security guards that entered the office distract you from your work. Luckily you had your earphones in which you used as an excuse to ignore them when they adressed you at first hoping they would leave you be. You had no such luck when the one tapped you on the shoulder lightly, you took out your earphones and went 'Huh?' completly rude and sort of dumbfoundedly if they were suspecting you of something maybe they'd think 'no she couldn't be a spy from the number one enemy of the company she was working for'. "Could you step away from the desk a moment, m'am?" The one asked; the gun SHIELD had given you was tucked under your skirt, you knew you had been discovered but you tried to prolong the moment till you had to use it for as much possible. "Why?" You asked raising your eyebrows in feigned confusion. "Just do it." The other one said. They sure looked big and packed with muscle, you thought. Your phone chimmed with a message that you look to read but you weren't the only one who read the message. **GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE** was Clint's only reply.

They were slower than you were, 'Sorry, Agent Barton, for the constant complaining over having to train for three months prior to the mission' You silently apologised as you jumped up pushed yourself onto the table, your phone in hand, and over the divider to the opposite desk. Bullets travelled through the thin compacted wood an exited beside your head, you hid underneath the desk where they didn't think to aim. **HELP** you replied though it was needless you to express your urgency, Clint would've rushed over if it was a spider, like seriously.

Pulling out your gun clumsily, you held it with both hands, though you could shoot accuratly enough. The shooting stopped, you quickly crawled from under the desk and made your way out the office a few bullets broke the glass as the door slammed shut. You could here one call for back up. Out the building? Of course that was the obvious option, they would be waiting. Your only option was to hide until Clint arrived to get you out of this mess. 'The science labs are two floors up, take the stairs they'll be using or shutting off the elivator' You instructed yourself as you rushed for the stairs. The lab seemed to be your best option, it wasn't the obvious choice and you knew how create a small bomb that might help if you needed it to. 

**Please hurry, my night in shinning armor** you texted one last time, a flurry of nerves bubbling up. You were quite sure you wouldn't survive this.


	2. Awkward

You reached the lab and rushed through your thoughts, you needed a thin glass jar, some nitric acid and... any organic solvent. You grabbed five glass jars and five rubber tubes, raced over to where they kept all their chemicals and searched for the nitric accid, after reading a few bottle labels you found it. You needed any organic solvent most common was 1-Butanol or Chloroform. You found the the chloroform first and rushed back to your set up which you now moved to behind the bench incase anyone rushed by the labs which had big windows for a front wall. In each glass jar you poured a bit of Chloroform and set them aside then you grabbed the bunsen burner of the table and melted the ruber tubes at one end and got your nitric acid ready.

 

You could hear them rush past the lab but now there were more than just two. You didnt have to wait long before they started slamming doors open and checking labs.

 

Very, very carefully you used a tweasers to pour nitric acid in the ruber tube and placed it even more carfeully in the glass jar that contained Chloroform, one wrong move and you would have glass in your face. Crawling out from your hiding spot you placed it in front of the door and dived into your hiding spot. The rubber was desolved by the acid and as soon as it touched the chloroform it exploded in the man's face who had slammed the door open. The guy yelled as you were already loading another, this time you threw it at the next one who came running in to the room, he had befallen the same fate as his ally.

 

When you looked from your hiding spot, a third one was coming in he shot at you but only the viles on the table behind you erupted. You also missed when you tried to throw another bomb and the big glass pane shattered not only from the explosion but also the impact. You grabbed your set up of bombs and ran out the open space left by the broken window as the guy replaced his amo, you slipped into the elivator to find it empty.

 

You turned and threw the fourth glass jar at the guy's feet; there really wasn't any time to create another bomb, the guy jumped back as the doors closed. You panicked, you could stop the elevator but they would somehow just get in, you would be a sitting duck. Your only option was the ground floor, you pressed the big G button an paced slightly knowing they'd be waiting down stairs. Running a hand through your hair you glanced at the glass jar with chloroform you had set on the ground.

 

* * *

_**Third Person** _

 

The elevator opened and the men with riffles stood ready, the girl looked to be dead. She seemed to have fallen in the elivator after she got shot. One of them entered carefully and kicked her lightly on the shoulder. She was dead still. "Clear." He called and they moved out.

 

An arrow whistled past and landed in the middle of the team of armed men, who instantly jumped away and looked at the beeping red arrow on the ground, before they could react an explosion errupted. Clint treaded carefully over them to the elivator which had begun to close. Bending down to the figure on the ground, he checked her pulse and very nearly missed it's faint beats. Almost sighing aloud, he checked the bullet wound but found that there was none. She had planned this. He didn't need to worry about the blood stain on her chest, all he had to worry about was the long scratch on her wrist that had left a small pool on the elevator floor. Lukcily she hadn't lost too much blood yet.

 

He picked up the stary piece of scarf up and surveyed the btoken glass that litter the floor, a piece closest to her was covered in blood. When he brought the wripped scarf to his nose, he smelt the chloroform and felt the wetness on his finger. He could imagine her tearing a piece of scarf and pouring chloroform on it. Her breaking the glas slitting her wrist, lying down on the ground and purposefully putting her arm under her chest so that the blood would pull there.

 

He used her scarf as a tourniquette above the cut, called for someone to extract them, threw her arm around his shoulder and brought his arm under her knees lifting her easily. He felt the outline of a gun in her thigh holster. She had been quite small which is why he had to train her three months before the mission. He had to admit she was quite smart.

 

The doors were insight all he had to do was go through them walk the small length of to the front of the building and then he'd be safer. Footfalls could be heard from the stairs beside the door, this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He let go of (y/n)'s knees and clutched her to his chest so she wouldn't tumbled to the ground, then proceeded to pull out her handgun from under her skirt, apologising profusely in a whisper even though the girl was unconcious. He shot at the first two who came around the corner and they crumpled to the ground. The last one seemed to have more sense and only waited a moment before peering from behind the corner and firing. He dived to hid behind the structural support beam which gave little cover. (y/n)'s back bumped hard into the wall and she yelped softly -again Clint apologised-, she was coming around. Clint leaned out and fired once, the guy joined his buddies on the floor.

 

Not really being able to check if they were dead he lifted (y/n) again and rushed past hoping he killed them. He sprinted to the street where a SUV was pulling up and got inside. (y/n) akwardly on his lap, she came around slowly eyes fluttering open as someone who was driving the SUV handed him some guase and bandages from the glove compartment.

 

She stared up confused at him for a second and then when he pressed the guase to the wound on her hand, she hissed. "Sorry." He replied promtly. "Why does it feel like that's not the first time you said that to me this night?" She asked closing her eyes to overcome her headache and every other ache she had. He glanced at her guiltily.

 

They arrived at the base and Clint immediatly insisted that she should go to the med bay but she quickly stopped him. "I think we'd all liked to do the debrief first." She said he almost protested before he saw the smug look on her face. "You got the information?!" Jimmy exlaimed who had been waiting for them at the base. "I'm that awesome." She bragged. "Give it to me then you can go to the med bay and we'll do the debrief without you." Clint said, holding out his hand, thinking that the only way he seriously be more impressed with this girl was if she pulled it out from behind his ear like some sort of magic trick. Her face went completly red. "Why don't I give it to you later?" She suggested, he frowned at her. "Why can't you just give it to me now?" Hawkeye asked confused. "Because I'm not taking my top off in front of two guys." She blushed even deeper, knowing Clint wouldn't catch her drift like she hoped he would.

 

Now this was rare, Clint blushed almost as deep as (y/n). There was a click of a safety being taken off and it was only Clint who would have the conditioned reflex to pull (y/n) out of the way as a gun was fired at them. Jimmy was firing at them with a serious expression he had never seen the guy wear. Clint kept pulling (Y/N) with him to evade the bullets he was almost all the way around the room when a sharp -but not as painful as you would think- pain erupted in his thigh, he staggered at the force. Jimmy sprung the distance between himself and (y/n) and tackled her to the ground stradling her waist. He had dropped the empty handgun on the ground somewhere and was now trying to reach for the top of (y/n)'s shirt. She managed to repeatedly slap his hands away from the memory stick hidden in her bra. "Pervert!" She yelled repeatedly as if the nsult would make him want to stop.

 

Finally Clint had a reason to punch the guy that he wanted to punch for so long. It felt so satisfying as his hand connected with the guys jaw harder than he'd ever punch anyone before.

 

He helped (y/n) up, both almost topling onto Jimmy. Clint called security who came and dragged him away. "Hey you know what? I think we should go to the med bay first." She said starring half paniced at his leg. She supported him over her shoulder as they went to the med bay together, it didn't really help much because she was too short but at least she tried.


	3. Legolas

Turns out, Jimmy's real name was Dave, he had worked undercover for HYDRA trying to see if SHIELD was planning anything against them. We'll give a point for Hydra, who knew the obnoxious guy was a spy. Clint and (y/n) had to stay at the base to protect them for a while until they had found them some sort of cover in case HYDRA decided to take revenge. Natasha had decided to stay with them until she recieved her next mission, as such the three walked along the halls to the cafiteria. Clint had been given crutches until he could put his weight on his leg again, he was trying his best to keep up with Natasha who lead the two eyes fixed on the screen in her hands.

 

"So you didn't call off the mission because you were afraid you'd get caught?" Clint questioned the girl beside him. "Yes." Clint had been an agent long enough to know that she was lying even though she seemed pretty good at it. "Is that really the reason?" He asked again. "Of course it's not the reason, you are so blind. Did you not get that flirty text?" Natasha budged in. "What flirty text?" Clint inquired dumbfoundedly. "'Please hurry, my night in shinning armor'." Natasha said in her best (y/n) voice, "She wanted to hang out with you for a little bit longer." Natasha she finished. Clint stopped slightly surprised the two girls followed as Natasha gave an innocent smile at the glaring girl.

 

"I made you swearsies!" She exclaimed pointing a accusing finger at the red head. "Oh? You were impersonating Smeagol, I thought you were joking. My bad." Natasha faked her guilt. "Hold up, you trusted Natasha with a secret?" Clint asked disbelievingly. "Well not really, it felt more like an interogation than some girly gossip. Like I'm not kidding, I'm surprised she didn't hold a gun to my head." She said, Natasha winked at her and left the two in the hall.

 

"If you wanted to hang out more, why didn't you ask?" "Yeah, you know I'm 6ft, with beautiful assets and heaps of confidence. Why didn't I just parashute from a building in high heels flipped my hair over my shoulder and asked if you wanted to go on a date with me? I'm a real stupid Harvard Graduate." She said sarcastically, he chuckled slightly. He moved closer which was quite awkward with his crutchesm, not as sexy as he probably imagined it in his mind. "Okay fine, I'll ask. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked cooly a smirk on his lips. She had to hold in her giggles. "Oh come on, wait to break a guy's confidence." He said. "No, no, I'm sorry it was cute." She said whilst laughing a sweet smile on her lips.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_Extra! Extra!:_

"No, Legolas doesn't suit you." (y/n) said scrunching up her nose as they sat at a table in a cafe, finally being able to go on their date. "What?" Clint said with a small laugh at her random words after a comfortable silence. "Tony called you Legolas. Yes, you have the blue eyes but only Orlando Bloom can really rock long blonde hair." She said squinting as if she was imagining him with long blonde hair. "You met Tony?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, does he flirt with every girl that he meets? Pepper is so nice I can't believe he would do that." She said. "You met Pepper?" He questioned again his voice slightly higher. "Well not really, I just made the connection that the blonde girl who bitched slapped him after he flirted very openly was Pepper then Natasha steered me away from a very nasty fight." She Explained. "Huh? And you think Pepper is nice because of that? Wait no, that's not my question. Tony flirted with you?" He asked. "Yes, why are you jelly?" She asked stirring her milkshake with her straw, looking at him through her lashes. "No." He scoffed, silently picking out an arrow for the Billionare.

 

"I was thinking that maybe if you didn't plan on giong through with your marriage to- what's his face?" Clint asked, his joke failling miserably. "Orlando Bloom?" She suggested like he was supposed to know it better than his own name -which he should. "Yeah, then maybe we could make this a regular?" Clint suggested, she blushed. "I'll call and ask him if he'd be okay with it if we dropped the whole thing." She shrugged casually despite the huge grin on her face that showed her exitement.


End file.
